Sometimes Things Change
by lealea21
Summary: Lucas & Nathan's youger sister seems like a good girl. What will hapend when she makes a mistake? When another friend has a dark secret?  Warning: Someone may die. Couples: Brucas, Naley, Jeyton, etc...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated Teen. May go up.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley & Brooke were talking about their weeked party they had planed with their friends at Ashley, Lucas, and Nathan's beach house. "So are you coming to mine, Lucas, and Nathan's party at out beach house this weekend?" Ashley asked.

"Would not miss it," Brooke added. "You know I always love a good party.

"I know, We are going have so much fun," Ashley said. "Just remember no beer."

Brooke pouted "Whats a party without beer?"

Ashley rolled her eyes "Fine, but no beer for me."

"Ashley, you know you always say that but end up drunker than me." "Remember that time you got drunk and got a tattoo and your navel pierced?"

"Shut up, Brooke," Ashley joked. "I was just having fun."

"What?" Brooke said. "Anyway, I can't believe you joined that Clean Teens group." "What a joke," she laughed.

"So, your saying just because I'm a cheerleader and popular, I can't wait?"

"No, you can wait, I just find it crazy that your a clean teen." "I bet you will cave," Brooke smirked at her.

"Whatever," Ashley said. "If I do, then I do," she smirked. "Anyway, changing the subject, how are you and Lucas doing?" she asked "He treateing you nice?"

"Hes wonderful," Brooke smiles. "Your brother is a great guy."

"Thats good know," Ashley smiled at her.

"So how are you and your boyfriend doing?" Brooke asked her.

"We are good." she smiled.

"I'm just shocked that Lucas and Nathan are okay with you dating him." Brooke said to her.

Picks up her bag "Why would they be?," she asked.

"I don't know," Brooke looked at her frined. "I just worry."

"Its ok," Ashey smiled. "We are taking things slow and he said its okay that I want to wait." "Now hurry up!" "We are late meeting everyone at my moms cafe."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Please don't be mean. I'm new at this and the story will get better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later on at the Scotts Beach House "I have a fun idea." Brooke said. "Lets play I never."

"Ok," everyone said agreeing.

"I will go first," said Ashley. "I never kissed on a first date."

Everyone laughed and took a drink.

"I never egged a car," Brooke said

Nathan and Anna took a drink

"I never took my parents car out at night for a joy ride," Anna said

Haley takes a drink "I never lied to get out of something," Haley laughs.

Everyone starts laughing and takes a drink.

"I never..." Jake gets cut off by a big boom and light from the storm, causeing the lights to go out.

"New idea," Jake said. "Lets tell scarey stroies."

"I have a good one," Rachel said. "Its very scarey."

"I hope its not to scarey." "I hate scarey stuff," Ashley said holding on to Nathans arm.

"Its ok Ashley," "We are not going to let the big bad monster get you" Nathan said laughing.

Ashley rolls her eyes. "Ha Ha, real funny Nathan." She hits him playful on the arm.

Rachel starts telling the story

"I dont like this story," Ashley said holding on to Nathan.

Nathan hugs Ashley. "Its ok, Ashley," he said. "Its just a story."

Rachel gets to the very end of the story which is the scarey part, when another big boom hits, which makes everyone scream, then laugh.

"Wow!" Peyton looks at her watch. "I can't believe its 2:00 am." "We need to get some sleep." "We have a fun day tomorrow."

"I am going to go get some sleep," Ashley said. "I am tired." "Good night everyone."

"Good night"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley was geting herself ready for bed when there is a knock on her door "Come in," she said

"That was a pretty scary story wasnt it?," Felix said

"Yes." Ashley said. "I am still shakeing."

Felix kissed her. "Aw, do you want me to stay with you?," he asked.

"Yes, If you want to." ser gets into her bed

Felix lays down beside her "Sweet dreams baby," he Kissies her

Ashley kissies him back

He kisses her as he runs his hand up her leg

She pulls his shirt off

"Wait," he looks at her "Ashley, are you sure?"

Ashley kissies his lips "I'm sure," she smiles.

He pulls her tank top off, kissing her navel then her lips.

She reaches for his pants and pulls them off

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too baby," he said pulling her close to him

She lets out a moan as she digs her nails in his back as they made love

He kisses her "I love you so much," he told her.

Ashley runs her hand through his hair "Always and Forever," she said.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morring, babe," Ashley said as feels his arms around her, hugging her tight

Felix kisses her. "Hey angel."

"I am going to see if breakfast is ready," she said, putting on a lacey tank top and blue jean mini skirt.

"I'll be down later," he said kissing her before she goes down stairs

Ashley finds Nathan and Haley makeing breakfast and Brooke at the table drinking milk and reading the paper.

Ashley sits at the table with Brooke. "Hey guys," Ashley said.

"Good morring Ashley," Nathan and Haley.

"You sleep good last night?," Brooke smiles giving Ashley a look.

Ashley starts too laugh "Stop looking at me that way, Brooke," she said

Mouth and Rachel came into the room

"What are you two talking about?," Mouth asked coming into the room.

Ashley and Brooke smiled "Its nothing," Ashley said.

"Oh really?" Rachel smiles.

They all stated laughing

By the time breakfas was ready, everyone was all ready up

"The food smells so good," Tim said getting him place

Anna smiled "It looks great," she added.

Haley and Nathan smiled "Thanks, we hope you all like it."

"Are we still going to that club tonight?," Jake asked.

"Heck yes!." Lucas said.

"They have a new mall too," Ashley adedd. "Us girls should go shopping."

"They also have a batting cage," Lucas said. "We can let the girls have fun and we have our fun, then we can meet back at the club."

Peyton smiled "That sounds good to me."

"The food is wonderful," Mouth says to Haley and Nathan.

Haley smiles "Thanks," she said. "You guys are so sweet and are great frineds."

"We need to get ready if we are going to do all that fun stuff today," Lucas told them.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night

Anna & Tim are in the den at the Scott's beach house talking about the day they had

"Are you and the other cheerleaders ready for the first Ravens game?," Tim asked smileing at Anna.

"Yes, I can't wait," Anna said. "Its going to be so much fun cheering for our guys," she smiles.

Anna looks at him "Tim, can I tell you something?"

"Anything," he smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?," Anna asked. "Your a really cool guy and would love to get to know you better."

"I would love that," he smiles real big. "Truth is I have a crush on you."

Anna smiles. "You do?" "I really like you to," she smiles.  
xxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas are in the bedroom cuddling

"I really had a great time with you tonight," Brooke said.

Lucas hugged her. "I always have a great time with my pretty girl."

Brooke smiled and kissed his lips. "Aw, Luke, your so sweet."

"Man, I dont want this weekend to be over, yet," Lucas said.

"Me too, but we got school on monday and our parents must miss us like crazy right now," Brooke told him.

Lucas hugs her closer. "Your right," he said. "I cant believe they let us have a weekend party at my familys beach house."

"Because they trust us," she lauges laying her head on his chest. "Goodnight Luke," she said.

Lucas wraps his arms around her "Good night pretty girl"  
xxxxxxx

Jake and Peyton are sitting in bed talking

"I cant believe we have been married a year ago from monday and have our own beauiful little girl," Peyton smiled at Jake.

Jake kisses her "Me to, Peyton," he said. "We are the luckiest parents in the world." "Jenny is a blessing."

"I have the two most wonderful people in the world and I would do anything for them," Peyton told him.

"I have an idea," he said. "Lets have some fun," Jake said kissing her and pulls the covers over their head.  
xxxxxxxxx

Rachel, Mouth, Nathan, and Haley are outside on the deck

"That was a fun day," Rachel said. "I never had that much fun in my life."

Mouth kisses Rachel. "I had a great time just being with my girl," Mouth said.

Rachel returned his kiss. "Aw Mouth, your the sweetest," Rachel said hugging him.

"And I am lucky to have my rock star wife," Nathan said jokeing with Haley

"Nathan, shut up," Haley said laughing. Haley yawns "I am going to bed," she said. "Its been a long day."

"I am comeing with you," Nathan said. "I want to spent some alone time with my wife."

Haley hugs and kissies Nathan And I want to do the same.

They go to the bedroom

"Goodnight you two love birds," Rachel called out after them.

"Good night Rachel and Mouth," Haley and Nathan said.

"Nigth," Mouth said.

"So Rachel," Mouth said kissing her "why dont we go watch a movie. "

"Okay, how about 'The Notebook'?" she asked.

"Sure," he smiled.  
xxxxxxxx

Ashley feels his arms around her wasit and his head resting on her shoulder

"Hey babe," Felix said. "Missed me?"

Ashley turns around and pulls him close "You could not wait untill I was done with my shower?," she asked. "I would have been out soon." she Kissed him

"You were takeing forever and I wanted to be with my baby," he said returning her kiss.

"Aw," she said as she kissed him

He kisses her back and pulls her leg to his side, laceing their fingers together

"You dont know how much I love being with you," he said picking her up and taking her to the bed and starts to kiss her neck then her lips, running his hands down her back

"I love being with you too," she said kissing his neck and runing her hands down his chest.  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up: There will be some good news for one couple and some not so good news for another couple. Plus someone has cancer. Can you guess who? Find out! 


End file.
